


Taking Care of Business

by ernyx



Series: BuckyNat fics (for ease of finding) [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Bucky is grateful for this but sometimes it's a Problem, F/M, Femdom, Nat is a devious brat, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernyx/pseuds/ernyx
Summary: Natasha grinned at him before schooling her expression and looking back up at where Coulson had taken Fury’s place. He was going through the actual layout of the place they were infiltrating, and that was a bit more important, so she kept her gaze forward and at least half her mind on the briefing. The rest, though, was firmly inside Bucky’s pants.





	Taking Care of Business

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from tumblr @artificiallyimplantedmemories // feel free to send prompts for me here or there  
> I'm posting a bunch of old stuff because I feel bad that I haven't been writing here. I'll try to be back soon!

     Fury was explaining the protocol for their next mission. It was relatively standard stuff, the same as they always started with– rules and regulations that most of them wouldn’t bother following.

     Which meant that Nat was no longer really paying attention.  
                         And that meant she was **bored**.

     She glanced at James, who was dutifully watching the presentation, even if his mind might have been elsewhere, and slowly slid her hands over to his lap. A quick hand deftly unbuttoned his jeans, and she coughed to conceal the sound of the zipper and snuck a hand inside.

     It had all happened so quickly that James nearly yelped. Instead he just hissed “ _what?!_ ” at his lover.

     “Shhh!” Natasha grinned at him before schooling her expression and looking back up at where Coulson had taken Fury’s place. He was going through the actual layout of the place they were infiltrating, and that was a bit more important, so she kept her gaze forward and at least half her mind on the briefing. The rest, though, was firmly inside Bucky’s pants.

     She curled her fingers around his cock, still covered by his briefs, and squeezed gently. It was issuing a challenge–  _Can you keep your mouth shut? Or will you give our game away?_

     But gentle never lasted with them, and soon her grip was firm, moving slowly and dragging the fabric along almost uncomfortably. It would chafe soon if she kept it up, and she let him get to the point of almost painful sensitivity before sliding her hand onto his naked skin at last.

     James hissed out a breath, and Natasha could see the clench of his jaw, the tightness of his posture.  _Good._

     Nat interrupted Coulson’s explanation of the extraction plan, asking about almost guaranteed guards in a location he hadn’t discussed, and the conversation went on as the spy’s hand never stopped. The cover of the conference table meant that nobody suspected a thing.

     When they moved on and Nat finally shut up, James released a sigh of relief, only to have to clamp his lips together to prevent it from turning into a moan. Her fingers were on the cockhead, nails gently scraping, circling the slit and rubbing at the frenulum. She alternated that with smooth strokes for a while as Bucky all but **panted** , and then pulled her hand away.

     He could have screamed.

     Just as quick as it had started, Nat buttoned up his jeans just in time to hear Coulson say “Meeting Adjourned. See you all bright and early tomorrow.”

     James blinked a few times to pull himself out of the lust-filled haze as the others rose– and then realized he’d have a…  _significant_  problem leaving.

     “Aren’t you  _coming_?” Nat said, innocent as ever as she headed to the door.

     He glared, and picked up the Starkpad in front of him. “Nah, I’ve got some stuff I want to do first. You go on,” he forced himself to say, looking away from her smirk. They were the last two left in the room.

     Natasha casually pressed some buttons by the door, far too fast for him to read, and then closed it behind her.

     “Changed the entry code. Now… how about you do  _me_  instead?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Feedback? I'd love to hear it! Drop me a line either here or on my tumblr (artificiallyimplantedmemories) !


End file.
